


His Heart Never Wavered.

by Marialenahime98



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Based on the second movie, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had kept his faith in the Shinsengumi even when everyone started leaving, he kept on believing that they had a reason to fight, a reason to keep living even if that meant their lives turning to a curse of it's own. And that was something Saito Hajime would believe until his last breath. - Contains Spoliers For The Second Hakuouki Movie!-</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Heart Never Wavered.

He had kept his faith in the Shinsengumi even when everyone started leaving. He kept on believing that they had a reason to fight, a reason to keep living even if that meant their lives turning to a curse of it’s own. First it was Harada, at that time they both had said that they would stay with the Shinsengumi until their end and Saito did keep his promise but Harada didn’t. He used himself as a distraction for her to run away, for her to find the one her heart belonged to. Soon his life started slipping away from his grasp as blood rolled on his chin, his breath slowly fading away. A sigh escaped his lips.  
“I-I am sorry, Chizuru….I wasn’t able to meet you again after all.” And with those words he was gone from this world.

After that it was…Heisuke. The youngest captain had been told of the fight that had broken out and soon both him and the girl who tried her best to keep on searching, appeared in front of him. At that time Saito learned of Souji’s antics. He couldn’t believe that Souji was still trying to find the vice commander even if his body was withering apart unable to hold him and even that wouldn’t keep him back from trying and walking on that path, even if that meant making his suffering even worse than before. At that time the azure eyed captain had realized that there was nothing he could do about his friend, he wasn’t aware of his location after all, so for that reason he would complete the mission that he had been entrusted with by their new commander.  
Fight with the Aizu under the banner of the Shinsengumi, the truth burning brightly inside their hearts.  
Both he and Heisuke bid goodbye to the brown haired girl who was still in a search to find the one who mattered the most to her, their faces smiling as she disappeared in the distance, a hint of nostalgia hidden inside their eyes.  
It was finally time. He ran with all his strength through the battlefield, cutting down any enemy that dared to block his path. Blood painted his uniform crimson as it also stained their flag that was waving proudly. A man tried to attack him from behind but before he could give the final blow a sword flew right through his chest making him fall limp to the floor. Saito turned around and his breath hitched as the gunshot echoed through his ears  
“Heisuke!” He cried out without wasting a second running to his side. The young boy grunted as blood poured from the wound that was on his side.  
“I-It seems that was it for me, hehe.” He whispered as the other frowned, desperately looking at him, with eyes that betrayed his fear and worry.  
“Heisuke, don’t say that!” Saito cried out as the other smiled one last time for him before his life faded away and his body turned to ashes. He bit his lip as he stared at the place his friend was standing, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, at that moment a cry echoed in the silence and he didn’t have time to dodge the attack, this time either. He was still remembering his comrade’s life slipping away.

A familiar voice called out his name and the sight he was met with was yet another one of his friends, his hair white like the snow as crimson eyes looked back at him while taking out the sword from the soldier’s chest, the emerald eyed man smiled at him slightly.  
“Souji.” Was the only word the shocked samurai could utter as the other stared back at him. He wanted to speak but he had no time to do so, Souji made the first move.  
“Where is Hijikata-san?” He questioned an edge of his voice, Saito closed his eyes, of course Souji hadn’t given up.  
“Hijikata-fukuchou is heading for Ezo at the moment.”  
As soon as the words were uttered a dark smile appeared on his friend’s face “Ah…is that so? All he keeps doing is running away and leaving everyone back…huh…” Amethyst orbs widened at that claim and as he was ready to respond, however he was interrupted by several soldiers approaching them. He saw an unfamiliar figure walking towards them, Souji though seemed to recognize the young boy who bared several remembrances to Yukimura. They talked for a bit before the battle started again.

He dodged every blow coming at his direction as Souji took care of the other man, but in the midst of the fight his whole body started shaking as the coughs escaped him, blood falling from his lips to the ground. At that moment the demon decided to strike but he had no time to do so, that very second, the auburn haired captain’s blade had already cornered him. Slowly he lifted up his sword as the other glanced him with fear inside his eyes, he had no way to escape and he knew it very well. The captain’s cold eyes bore into his own as he found his end.

Saito turned to look at his friend as the bodies surrounded to him , Souji could barely stand up, he approached him “You did it.” He whispered softly and the other chuckled before several soldiers headed out for them, their swords ready to take away their lives. A chuckle escaped the emerald eyed man as the familiar sensation filled his chest once again, ah it was time, he realized looking up to the sky. Saito looked at the enemy as they slowly approached them, his blade buried through their chests as he protected his friend from the deadly blows.

“Souji.” He said as he looked back and his breath hitched in his throat, as he understood what had just happened. His heart skipped a beat as he bit his lip, his chest throbbing, this, this couldn’t be real. It couldn’t. He truly wished that could be the case but reality wasn’t that easy. To the place where his sworn friend used to stand was a sole sword, just like the man whose life had faded away. Tears started falling from his eyes as he took out the poison and let it take over for now. Anger burned in his chest as he took the sword and his eyes soon were colored like deep red, burning like a fire that could never be stopped.

He let out a cry that was filled with so much emotion. Pain. Despair. That single scream could make your eyes water down. The monster that had taken over him, fought until everyone surrounding him was gone from this world. He fell to his knees, looking at the sky as blood poured from the wound that was on his chest. He panted as he took one last glance at their banner that was still waving proudly. A slight smile appeared on his lips as his vision blurred and he felt himself slipping away from this world. This was his end. As he had promised, he had fought until his last breath to protect the Shinsengumi and the ones who were dear to him.  
That was the ending of the man called Saito Hajime.  
-  
The movie was really sad. Saito was the one who suffered the most as well. Please comment if you wish, it would make me really happy.


End file.
